characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader (Star Wars)
Summary Darth Vader (/dɑːrθ veɪdər/), also known by his birth name Anakin Skywalker, is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise. Vader appears in the original film trilogy as a pivotal antagonist whose actions drive the plot, while his past as Anakin Skywalker and the story of his corruption are central to the narrative of the prequel trilogy. The character was created by George Lucas and has been portrayed by numerous actors. His appearances span the first six Star Wars films, as well as Rogue One, and his character is referenced in both Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Star Wars: The Last Jedi. He is also an important character in the Star Wars expanded universe of television series, video games, novels, literature and comic books. Originally a Jedi prophesied to bring balance to the Force, he falls to the dark side of the Force and serves the evil Galactic Empire at the right hand of his Sith master, Emperor Palpatine (also known as Darth Sidious). He is also the father of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, secret husband of Padmé Amidala and grandfather of Kylo Ren. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C | High 4-C to 4-B Name: Darth Vader, Formally Anakin Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22, 'around 45 at time of death '''Classification: Human-Cyborg ' 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perception, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Energy Blasts (in the form of Kinetite), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Resistance to Transmutation (resisted the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls), Battlemind, Consume Essence, Force Scream, Force Stun, Pyrokinesis, resistance to Force Drain '''Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Can manipulate ships more durable than the Maxillipede Shuttle) | Large Town Level (Manipulated an ATAT with his telekinesis. An ATAT should scale to the Maxillipede Shuttle) | Possibly Large Star Level to Solar System Level (Far superior to his previous incarnation as Anakin Skywalker as of Return of the Jedi. Repeatedly been stated that he's one of the strongest Sith Lords to have ever existed, as he should scale to Sith Lords like Darth Plagueis, or Vitiate. Fought Starkiller in a prolonged fight, and Starkiller afterward was shown fighting Sidious albeit he lost in the end, but Vader was shown comparable enough to hold his own against Starkiller.) Speed: Subsonic (Via this feat ), Massively Hypersonic+ Combat speed and reaction time (Comparable to Obi-wan who moved at exceeding mach 12,000 while on the Invisible Hand. ) | Subsonic travel speed with massively hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should scale to his previous self) | FTL, higher 'with Force Speed and augmented by Precognition (reacted to I-Five's lasers which can move at the speed of light). 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, Class K 'with telekinesis 'Striking Strength: Large town level '''with Force Amplification (dueled with Jedi master Kirak Infil’a) | '''Large Town Level with Force Amplification | Possible Large Star to Solar System Level (dueled with Starkiller) Durability: Large Building Level '''with armor (His armor is made out of an extremely hard metal called durasteel, which should be capable of tanking an explosion from a Class-A Thermal Detonator). '''Large Town Level '''with Force Amplification (Fought Jedi master Kirak Infil’a and even took blows from him, said Jedi was capable of telekinetically throwing Vader off a mountainside, which he ended up surviving) | '''Large Building Level with armor. Large Town Level '''with Force Amplification (Survived the explosion of the large weapons factory in the galaxy, said factory should be comparable in size to the Droid Foundry on Geonosis.) | '''Multi-City Block Level with armor (His armor is made out of the same material used by Assault Droids, durasteel). Possibly Large Star to Solar System Level '(Withstood exposure to Darth Sidious's Force Lightning, who was previously amping his lightning on Luke to killing levels.) 'Stamina: Peak Human, Likely Superhuman Range: ' Extended melee range with lightsaber. Planetary with Force powers (Capable of Force Choking someone in orbit around a planet while he's on the surface). Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Stellar with Force powers (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power"). Galactic with telepathy. '''Standard Equipment: '''His lightsaber 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation.) '''Weaknesses: '''Darth Vader is vulnerable to electric attacks of sufficient strength due to being a cyborg, and he cannot use '''Force Lightning (He can shield himself with the force and also modify his suit against this but strong enough electric attacks can still kill him, such as Darth Sidious'). Notes: '''Credit to VS Battles Wiki for some of the explanations and calculations. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Disney characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Mind Readers Category:Iconic Chararacters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ingenius Intellect